


自降四千等

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 18





	自降四千等

刘耀文和丁程鑫不是情侣关系。

可是你们昨晩又睡在一起。宋亚轩试图反驳。

“这个嘛，”丁程鑫漫不经心地靠在沙发里，雪白的小腿搭在刘耀文的腿上晃来晃去，“你和真源不也天天睡在一起，难道你们又是那种关系？”

“走，哥带你买蛋糕去。”丁程鑫起身，冲刘耀文勾勾手指。

这个甜品店已不是他们第一次来。

甜品店的饮品种类很少，朱古力却醇厚浓郁。一杯热饮，一杯冰饮，配上小块的芝士蛋糕，交织成盛夏的炎炎午后。

麻制的门帘隔绝出一个几平米的小小空间。中午十二点半正是昏昏欲睡的时辰，张真源在和宋亚轩睡觉，严浩翔和贺峻霖睡觉，刘耀文和丁程鑫却喜欢缩在这几平米的小地方，分享同一杯饮品，品尝同一块蛋糕。

他们认为分享是理所应当的睿智行为。分享让他们品尝到更多口味，同一根吸管在樱色和淡色的唇间交替，热巧上唯一的棉花糖被樱唇咬住，淡色的唇瓣印上樱色的，棉花糖的甜腻也要一人一半。

他们从不认为这有什么不对。因为舒服，因为快乐，所以亲密。他们之间的亲密来的最自然，最坦诚，就像渴了要喝水，累了就要挤挤挨挨地躺在一起。

一个有洁癖，一个大男子主义，但看到彼此时，却觉得拥抱和亲吻才是最舒服的距离。丁程鑫嘟起嘴，在刘耀文的唇角亲了一下。

好软。刘耀文舔舔嘴角，搂着丁程鑫的肩膀再次亲了回去。

不是情侣关系。

情侣之间要吵架，要生气，初恋往往不能长久，但他们不会。

“你为什么这么大了还怕一个人睡。”他们吻的迷迷糊糊，喝过热巧的午后似乎更让人犯困。

“我怎么大了，那张床睡咱们两个刚好。”试探着抚摸对方的小腹，拥吻的力度更绵长，“其实就是和你睡觉感觉踏实”。

在我梦里是你，醒来身边是你。

刘耀文睡觉时并不会侧身把丁程鑫搂在怀里，像对依偎的虾。他的搂抱也是强硬而冷酷的，他往往平躺着，挨着丁程鑫的胳膊手肘弯曲，锁死那截白瓷般的脖颈。

你是我的。

早晨醒来的时候两个人往往都会勃/起，半睡半醒间面对面的抱着，下体蹭在一起，刘耀文咬着丁程鑫的唇让他几乎不能呼吸，后来干脆钻进被里分开丁程鑫的双腿舔/弄，看他又爽又怕地咬住小臂，射/过之后再软绵绵地歪在刘耀文怀里帮他打个飞机。

不是情侣关系。

当情侣时间久了热度往往不再，而他们迷恋于清晨的短暂缠绵，神清气爽，岁岁年年。

他摸他白皙的脖颈，吻他香甜的嘴唇，舔他单薄的胸膛。他们肆无忌惮地在朋友面前展示亲密，譬如眼下一个又靠在另一个的怀里，修长的腿都交缠在一起。

“你的腿怎么比我黑那么多。”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

我爱你但不是情侣关系。

当意识超脱情爱，深情如同虚构，便自降四千等，在有限维度里看春秋，爱死方能得救。


End file.
